


Kiss Me Once, Cause I Know You Had A Long Night

by andromedia5



Series: Swiftie Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Stephanie Brown, F/M, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedia5/pseuds/andromedia5
Summary: . . . Steph, curled up in his sheets (untucking them from where he had smoothed them under the mattress, Christ, Stephanie, really?). Steph, curled up in his sheets, messy hair spilled out over both pillows, wearing his old Empire Strikes Back t-shirt she had made fun of him for when they were kids . . .
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Swiftie Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Kiss Me Once, Cause I Know You Had A Long Night

After years as Robin and now as Red Robin, Tim had learned to appreciate a good safe house. After years living practically alone, he had learned to appreciate a full house. After years more living with a family he had decided that he could appreciate the perfect balance between the two, of just one more person.

Specifically Steph.

More specifically Steph, curled up in his sheets (untucking them from where he had smoothed them under the mattress, Christ, Stephanie, really?). Steph, curled up in his sheets, messy hair spilled out over both pillows, wearing his old Empire Strikes Back t-shirt she had made fun of him for when they were kids.

Really just Steph.

Tim slipped through the window and tugged off his cowl, strands of dark sweaty hair flopping over his eyes. He was going to have to get it cut soon, Damian thought his longer hair was a stain on the family honor. He pushed it out of his eyes and flopped down on the foot of the bed. The mass of blonde curls didn't move. Tim threw himself down on the mattress again, harder this time. He was about to fully stand up to get more momentum for the third drop when he was pinned back onto the mattress by his sleep deprived college student girlfriend.

Steph was looking sleepily down at him,

“Tim,” she groaned, pushing her forehead into his chest, “I’m gonna fail, I’m gonna fail everything,”

“No you’re not,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her hair, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, the smell of her shampoo so overwhelmingly her.

“I am.” She propped herself up on her hands, lifting her head to look at him, “You know what the worst part is? I’ve been so focused trying to learn all this useless shit,” she gestured to the textbooks strewn across the floor, “I forgot Bruce’s pin number,”

Tim burst out laughing. She rolled off him looking distraught, “It isn’t funny! What am I supposed to fall back on, my good looks? I’m too annoying to be hot!”

“You don’t need anything to fall back on because you’re going to become a doctor. And I promise you, you’re not too annoying to be hot,”

She sighed “I’m gonna need another pep talk tomorrow morning. Can we get breakfast and call Dick?”

Tim got up and took off his belt, “Whatever you want, doctor’s orders,”

Steph rearranged the blankets and got back under the covers herself while he tried to change out of his suit and into sweatpants as fast as he could to escape the bite of the November air. He could still feel Steph’s eyes on him as he turned around,

“You checking me out, Girl Wonder?”

“Always, Boy Wonder,”

Tim felt his eyes crinkle at the sides into the crow’s feet he thought he might grow to hate when he was older. Everything in his chest ached with the weight of how much he loved her. With how goddamn gorgeous and perfect and her, she was.

“Are you coming to bed?”

Tim obliged happily, slipping into the space next to her. Steph pushed herself up and kissed him and he reveled in the sheer warmth radiating off her.

“Long night,” she murmured when they broke apart, nudging her nose against his.

Even as he wrapped his arms around her as he listened to the sound of her breathing slowing till she was asleep, Tim agreed.

They’d both had a long night.


End file.
